


You and Me Baby Ain't Nothing But Mammals

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Sterek, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Stiles is kind of a slut, Stiles sleeps with everyone, supernatural kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was how he lost his virginity, maybe it was just who he was, but whatever it was that lead Stiles to like his sex rough and boarderline painful made it so that sex with humans wasn't enough.<br/>****<br/>In which Stiles sleeps with just about every supernatural creature he can find and eventually finds someone to make him want to settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me Baby Ain't Nothing But Mammals

**Author's Note:**

> This started out because I wondered what it would be like for Stiles to lose his virginity to someone like Malia and it ended up being over 6000 words of smut and some relationship building thrown in.
> 
> The title is from the song The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang

He really should have expected it.You don't lose your virginity in the creepy basement of a mental institution to a werecoyote, while possessed by an evil fox spirit, without developing some, shall we say, interesting kinks along the way.It wasn’t just the sex with Malia though, even with Lydia had been animalistic, raw, untamed.He had waited for so long and when it finally happened, when he finally had his hand up one of her blessedly short skirts, fresh after the epic showdown with the Beast, it was urgent, it was pure instinct.

It was like that every time with her, he’d leave Lydia’s bedroom with scratches on his back worse than with Malia, with bite marks on his collarbone from where she had bitten down hard enough to draw blood to keep herself from screaming.He liked it that way, but his favorite part of sex with Lydia was when she did scream out, half woman, half banshee, making his ear drums hurt but the sound when right to his dick.

After they ended their, whatever it was, Stiles and Lydia decided that they worked much better as friends than lovers.They still went to prom together, it was nice, kind of like something out of a dream or someone else's life, like normal high school students who didn't fight for their lives every other week.He ended the night getting fucked in the bathroom at Sinema by Josh, the chimera with substance issues.He fucked hard and fast, taking whatever he wanted from Stiles, just the way Stiles liked it. 

The grand plan to get everyone into colleges in the same area didn’t work.Lydia went across the country to MIT, no one faulted her that, especially after everything she had gone through during senior year.Scott and Kira both ended up at UC Davis, it was pretty perfect for them, only an hour and a half from Beacon Hills so Scott could keep an eye on Liam and Malia.Stiles ended up at UCLA.He and Lydia would Skype in to the weekly pack meetings, he wasn't worried about losing his best friend anymore, you didn't go through everything that they had gone through and not come out brothers.

L.A. was a whole new world for Stiles.His first college relationship was with a guy named Marc, he was funny in the biting kind of way, studying film making and constantly working on his screenplay.He didn’t let Stiles fuck into him the way he really wanted to, he liked it soft and sweet, gentle with feather light touches.After he always wanted Stiles to hold him, it wasn’t something Stiles really enjoyed.He couldn’t open up to Marc, not really, since he could still feel the darkness around his heart, especially when someone tried to get through it.They lasted until just before Christmas. 

Winter break was good.He was back in Beacon Hills with the pack, it was still the only time he really felt like he could be himself.What was really interesting about the break was that Isaac was back in all his scarf wearing, sassy comment making glory.He spoke a lot of French now and claimed that France had, ‘Opened his eyes to the world.’What he meant was that he had a lot of sex over there, with both men and women.

New Years Eve found Stiles sitting on the McCall’s front porch alone, Scott and Kira were in his room already, Lydia was with Parrish, they had reconnected when she came home at Thanksgiving, Liam had already left with Hayden, Mason was sleeping on the couch, his arm slung over Corey’s shoulders, and Malia had plans with her new boyfriend and wasn’t there. 

The ball was set to drop in two minutes when Isaac stepped outside, leaned against the house and said, “You look lonely Stilinski.”

Stiles rolled his eyes before biting back, “Pot, kettle," gesturing between the two of them.

Isaac nodded in agreement before adding, “I hate to see us both all alone on New Years.” He took a step closer to the other man, looming over him slightly, his eyes dark with want, Stiles knew that look well.It was a thing they had been doing, the sort of aggressive flirting, not unlike how they had been in high school but some more intent behind it now.

“That would be a pity,” Stiles said before looking in through the window at the TV, five seconds until the ball dropped.He closed the gap between them, grabbing Isaac by his scarf and pulling him the four inches down to his mouth.“Happy New Year Lahey.”

The kiss was a lot like their flirting style, aggressive and biting.Stiles took Isaac’s lip between his teeth and tugged on it.Isaac turned them around and pushed Stiles up against the house, putting his hands under the other man's legs and lifting him up, grinding into him.“Really boys? You have a bedroom right upstairs.” Melissa McCall said as she walked passed them into the house, yelling over her shoulder as she walked, "I could have lived my  _entire_ life without seeing that."

At that Isaac carried Stiles’ up the stairs, slamming him onto the mattress and yanking his pants down, his boxers following after.“You’re next.” Stiles said with a slightly evil glint in his eye.Isaac tugged his own jeans down, his hard cock bouncing up and hitting his stomach as he did.He tugged his shirt over his head and Stiles did the same, taking in every inch of Isaac’s body, the lean muscles of his abs, his toned arms, his thick cock, already leaking precome. 

After that it was a bit of a blur, Isaac on top of him, their cocks rubbing against each other as Isaac took Stiles’ nipple between his teeth and tugged at it, making Stiles gasp.Isaac smirked at that, grabbing lube from the bedside table and slowly worked Stiles open, first one finger, then two, by the time he had his third finger knuckle deep inside him Stiles was begging, “Harder, more, come Lahey I know you can give me more than that, don’t be a little bitch about it.”

He removed the fingers and fucked into Stiles with abandon, slapping a hand over Stile mouth when he nearly screamed out.It turned out that Stiles liked that, liked being quieted with a hand, and later that night with his own boxer briefs.They fucked hard and fast, until both of them were spent, covered in cum, and exhausted.He didn’t stay the night, it wasn't his style. 

Next was a Fae from his program at UCLA.Deaton had managed to get him into UCLA’s secret anthropology department where they studied the supernatural.Stiles, it turns out, didn't just have a spark.He came from a line of Polish warlocks and all the excess energy he had as a child was untapped magic.His mom had died because she refused to access it, wanting to be normal.His shifter history professor had known her before she met Stiles’ dad. 

The Fae, Flower, wasn’t rough in the same way as the others, but she was just as good, taking him into the a forest, using vines she created from nowhere to tie him down, slowly, painstakingly, dragging his orgasm out of him, her nails, sharp and pointed, digging into his chest hard enough to draw blood as she fucker herself on him until he came, then riding him for another few seconds until she came as well.They dated for a while until he was told he could marry her or never see her again, he chose the latter. 

Before he knew it, it was the summer before his senior year of college. In his time at UCLA, he had discovered that most of the students in his department slept together, all of them drawn to the same, supernatural kinks, all of them knowing they could really let go with others like them.“I know you wanted me to come back this summer, but this is a really great opportunity for me buddy,” Stiles said into the Skype window, Scotts brown eyes looking more puppy like than usual. 

“I know,” Scott said sadly, “I’ll come visit you in Colombia if you want, I don’t want to be without the pack warlock for too long.” It was half a joke, half serious.Stiles had become more of an asset than ever to the pack, his power growing as he learned how to tap into it, how to control it. 

“Yeah, you should, it’ll be a blast and hopefully by the end of it I’ll be able to do some sick Jedi mind control stuff,” Stiles joked.He was going to spend the summer in Colombia at an archeological site that was heavily drenched in magic and supernatural influence, he was totally excited about it.“I gotta go though, tell everyone I say hi and that I miss them, well everyone except Isaac.”

Scott smiled, he knew about Stiles and Isaac’s relationship.They were better friends now than they had ever been before, whenever they got mad at each other they would fuck it out, taking all the pent up aggression out on the other’s body until they were both so sex stupid they couldn’t remember why they had been arguing, it worked well for everyone involved.  Scott had, surprisingly, approved of Stiles' somewhat slutty lifestyle, just clapping him on the shoulder and saying, "Just don't try to sleep with me or Kira."  They had both laughed and for a week Stiles had made jokes about a threesome. 

Stiles landed in Colombia and was greeted by a Selkie, a Werejaguar, a Fae, a witch and the professor.No one knew what Dr. Rodriguez was, only that you shouldn’t ask and she’d like you just fine. “Hola, we will be taking a bus to the site where we will meet the other members of the team and arrange sleeping.” Dr. Rodriguez said with a smile at the group.Stiles loaded his bag under the bus and sat down next to the Selkie, he had never fucked one before and he was curious if he’d get the chance while he was here.Her name was Mariah and she had a girlfriend, oh well.

El pueblo de los muertos, the village of the dead, was steeped in magic, Stiles could feel it pulse through his veins as the bus drew closer.It was a feeling he was used to now, one that he felt whenever he was in Beacon Hills, jittery and distracting when he didn’t focus, but he knew how to focus now, to let the magical current rush through him, making him feel more powerful. 

Sometimes he wondered if the reason his fucked so hard, so fast, with such abandon, because it was his way of losing control, of letting his magic run through him without worry.Whenever he had sex with humans, it wasn’t enough, after he always felt like his body was humming with untapped energy.It was never like that with other supernaturals. Suddenly the feeling in the air changed, his nose tilted upward as he drew from the pack bond between him and Scott, enhancing his sense of smell for just a moment.He knew that scent from a long time ago. 

When the bus stopped, he practically jumped out of it and saw Cora Hale standing with the group of other students, her hair longer than it had been, a single eyebrow drawn up as she saw Stiles.“Look who grew up,” She snarked at him before pulling him into a bone crushing hug.He willed himself to not pop a boner. 

“Long time no see you fucker,” He said as she broke the hug and rolled her eyes at him. 

“Been busy,” was all she replied with before adding, “You kind of smell different than before, what are you, you can't be human, not here.” 

“Not true, that girl over there is human,” Stiles said, nodding toward a pretty black girl with a thick head of dreadlocks and a powerful stride. 

“Alisha doesn’t count, she’s from a family of shaman in Nigeria, they’re all human, but commune with the supernatural world, kind of like Deaton.” Cora explained as they all trudged through the forest toward the village. “So what are you Stilinski, I smell a little ozone and smoke, and that's not just be the forest.”

“You’re looking at a warlock,” Stiles said, waggling his fingers at her, letting sparks flying out of them as he did.“Surprised?”

“Fuck no, you were always a weird little dude, it makes sense that you’re just as supernatural as the rest of us.” Cora said with another eye roll.“Where are you studying?”

“UCLA, they have the only supernatural program within six hours of Beacon Hills and I wanted to be somewhat close to the pack.” Stiles said with a shrug. “What about you?”

“NYU, I moved to New York with Derek and his side piece of the moment after he found me in Argentina.” Cora said with a shrug.

“How’s he?” Stiles asked, keeping his voice even, his heart rate steady.He had always found Derek Hale stupid attractive, wanted to know what he was like in bed even before he had lost his virginity and learned that he needed a supernatural touch to satisfy him.

“He’s Derek,” She said, like it explained everything and to Stile it did. 

He hadn’t planned on sleeping with Cora, really, he hadn’t.He had actually avoided it, but after the werejaguar, Diego, had dropped out of the program he had lost his fuck buddy.He figured it would be alright, there was only a month left in the program after all and he still knew how to take care of himself, even if he would miss the sting of Diego’s claws on his back while Stiles pounded into him with abandon, the feel of Diego’s cock on the back of his throat as he fucked Stiles mouth, whispering encouragement in Spanish as he did. 

“Every night is a party here,” Cora said as she flopped down next to Stiles, a bottle of Wolfsbane laced tequila in her hand.“I thought New York was the city that never sleeps, but I’m starting to think that it’s the village of the dead that doesn’t.”

“I like it, I was never one for the quiet.” Stiles said with a shrug, he took a swig of his own drink, it was some Colombian beer that he had grown to love in their two months in South America. 

“You’re different now,” She said, looking at him with something he couldn’t quite place.“Not just grown up.What happened to you after Derek came back, before he left again?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Stiles said, he was a little shocked, but when he thought about it, it made sense, Derek and he had always had a sort of unspoken alliance, something that made them trust each other after the third of fourth time they had saved the others life.She shook her head, “There was this evil fox spirit, called a Nogitsune and it possessed me, I - it killed a lot of people.That and the darkness around me heart kind of ruined any innocence I had left.”

“Morbid,” She said with a shudder, slugging down a swallow of the tequila.“It’s weird, he talks about you guys like you’re still pack, but he hasn’t really talked to anyone from the pack but Scott in like four years.”

“He did a good job of erasing himself,” Stiles agreed, his voice a little sad.“It was the best option for him, though, Beacon Hills wasn’t the best place for him at the time, too many bad memories.”

She nodded before setting the bottle down and leaning back onto her hands.“You know what I fucking hate about this place?” 

“It’s too pretty? Too much learning? Too many people with similar interests?” Stiles said with a smirk at her, his voice dripping in sarcasm. 

“I haven’t had a good fuck since I got here, you took the damn jaguar, the Hellhound is a little wimp, all things considered and the Fae wanted to cuddle after.”  
  
They both shuddered at the thought.“Would you want to, just to take the edge off?”  
  
“Never tell your brother,” Was all Stiles said before he put his beer down and grabbed her by the neck, dragging her to him with a force he could only use on weres.She moaned into his mouth before she bit down on his lip and straddled him, grinding down on his half hard dick. 

She was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a dirty white tank top that she shed as soon as Stiles started to put his hand up it.His able hands found her perky tits and teased her nipples, she let her head drop back and groaned out as he did, fumbling with his zipper as she tugged his pants down. “Should we go to my tent?” He asked as she sucked on his neck.

“Yeah,” was all she could gasp out as his fingers slipped under her shorts to her panties. They didn’t make it to the tent before he shoved her up against a tree on the outskirts of the camp, tugging her shorts down with his own, slipping a condom on and lifting her small but muscular frame in his defined arms and thrusting into her.“Fuck.” She moaned, her voice far breathier then he had ever heard it, a bolt of pride coursed through him as he pounded into her, tugging on her hair as she bit into his neck with blunt, human teeth, her eyes glowing beta gold.

“Shit, Cora I’m gonna come if you keep that up, you’re so tight,” He breathed out as she took one of her arms from around his shoulders and twisted his nipple.She did it again, causing him to buck even harder into her.She clenched around him, her teeth becoming longer and sharper on his shoulder as she came.That was all it took before he was coming too, spilling into the condom and dropping his head to the tree behind them. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, both panting, before he dropped his hands from her ass, setting her back on the ground and tossing her her shorts. “Shit, we should have done that sooner, I could have avoided the Fae entirely.”

“Top five for sure,” Stiles said with a smirk at her, “Just don’t tell Derek, that would be fucking weird.”

“Was there ever something between you two?” She asked as she buttoned her shorts and pulled her shirt over her head, it was dirtier then ever now.“It always felt like there kind of was, like if it was under different circumstances you guys would have been, like, together.”

“Really?” Stiles said, a little shocked.Sure, he would have fucked Derek, then maybe gotten breakfast with him and snarked at each other over waffles, hung out and read hipster books and then fucked again but that wasn’t together.Shit, yes it was.Cora looked at him like she knew what had just gone through his head, “I mean we never were, I don’t think he ever felt like that about me, I’m just 147 pounds of fragile skin and bone.”

“You’re more than 147 pounds now, and even when you were, you were totally his type.He dated this guy who reminded me of you like no ones business, but he was just some tool from Wall Street, they only lasted like a month.” She said as they made their way back for their booze and then walked toward the camp.“I won’t tell him, I think he’d kill me.”

They both laughed, knowing full well that Derek could never hurt Cora, he’d rather die himself.“Thanks, not that I think I’d have a shot with him regardless,” Stiles whispered as they made their way through camp.“We could do that again, though, while we’re here. What happens in Colombia stays in Colombia kind of thing.”

“Hell yeah,” Cora said as she knocked her shoulder into Stiles’ arm. “Just no fucking cuddling.”

They did hook up a few more times in Colombia, Stiles using his tongue to fuck into Cora’s pussy, making her writhe on her sheets, craws nearly drawing blood from his scalp.He fucked into her mouth in a way that he had never been able to with humans, nearly gagging her, coming down her throat with a muffled groan.It was a secret both of them would take to the grave, only happening in the dead of night.During the day they behaved like the good friends they were becoming. 

“I can see why he still thinks of you guys as pack,” She said as they rode on the bus together toward the airport, tucked into the back.“I think I’d like if I were too.”

“Dude, you know that you’re always welcome in Beacon Hills, I don’t speak for the alpha, of course, but I am his most trusted advisor,” Stiles said, his lips pulling up in a smirk.“Plus, whenever I’m there I feel this magical pull that didn’t feel like Scott’s pack and I couldn’t figure it out, but I think it’s the Hale pack, still holding onto the land.”

“No promises,” She said as they made their way off the bus, “Fucking text me Stilinski, I expect updates on your wizardry.”

“I’m not a wizard, you twat,” He said with a laugh as they hugged before departing. Cora was taking a bus to visit some of her friends from South America before flying back to New York while Stiles was flying into San Francisco to spend his two weeks of summer before school started.

His two weeks at home were uneventful.Isaac had found himself a girlfriend so instead of taking out their aggression sexually they started playing lacrosse again, it worked almost as well.Scott laughed when he saw them pelting balls at each other behind the high school. 

“Did you learn anything cool,” Liam asked him one afternoon, Stiles was sprawled out in Liam’s backyard next to his pool, sunglasses on and a beer in his hand. 

“Nah, it was mostly an excuse to dig around in the dirt for three months, we did extract one pretty cool werewolf remains, though, me and Cora almost fell into a cursed temple too,” He said with a laugh at the memory.Diego had pulled them out just in time. 

“Wait, Cora?” Scott said with a confused look on his face.“Like Cora Hale? She was there?”  
“I could have sworn I mentioned that,” Stiles said, he knew he hadn’t, but he had gotten really good at lying to werewolves when he had time to plan the lie. “Yeah, she was there, we’re bros now.”

“Cool,” Scott said with a lopsided smile, “Did you tell her that she and Derek are always welcome here?”

“Duh,” Stiles said with an eye roll at Scott.He might have spent too much time with Cora this summer. “Anyone want to hit up a bar tonight? I’m feeling like going out with a bang.”

“Dude, Stiles, don’t you get laid enough?” Liam asked with a wrinkled nose. He and Hayden had broken up at the beginning of summer and he still wasn’t over it.

“Maybe I get you laid young Padawan.” Stiles said with a laugh as he threw the rest of his beer back and stood up.“I’m going to Sinema or the Tavern, text me if you want in.”

Liam and Mason both ended up joining Stiles, Liam getting stuck DDing because Stiles hadn’t told them about the Wolfsbane booze yet, he might be a bad friend. They ended up at the Tavern, a bar that got a little rowdy after dark.Stiles ended up in the back alley with a Windego behind him, fucking into him with the kind of force that made him see stars and come onto the wall without shame. 

When he got back to L.A. something felt different but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

**Stiles** : Could I have brought a curse back with me from Colombia?  
**Cora** : No, don’t be a fucking drama queen.  
**Stiles** : Something feels different in L.A.  
**Cora:** I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough.

He frowned at his phone before tucking it back into his pocket and swinging his backpack onto his shoulders and leaving his apartment.He had a light course load this semester because of his summer in Colombia, he was even going to graduate a semester early as long as he passed the three classes he was enrolled in, he wasn’t worried. 

As expected, his lectures were going to be a breeze and his independent study/thesis wouldn’t be too bad as long as he stayed on top of it.He had managed to make his schedule so he only had classed on Mondays and Wednesdays, which meant he could get most, if not all of his work done on by Wednesday night and could work part time at an apothecary owned by an old dragon.

It was dark by the time he got back to his apartment that first day.His senses were suddenly alert when he approached his apartment.The feeling he had earlier was back in full force, almost knocking the air out of his lungs. Unlocking the door he had his magic pulled to the surface, ready to strike if anything was wrong. 

Derek Hale stood in his living room as Stiles flicked on the lights, “Are you fucking kidding me.” He said as he let the magic sink back below the surface.“You could have called.”

“But this is just like old times,” Derek said with a smirk at Stiles.

“Are you on the run again?” Stiles snarked back at him, hanging his backpack on the back of a chair in the kitchen and grabbing two beers from the fridge. 

“Funny,” Derek said as he took the beer from Stiles with a nod of appreciation.“I heard you spent the summer with my sister.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’re here, without calling or texting me.” Stiles said taking a swig of his beer. “Not that I don’t appreciate the visit.”

“Cora said you’re different, I wanted to see for myself.” Derek said with a shrug as he took his first sip of the beer and added, “Wolfsbane laced?”

“Only the best for you Sourwolf.” Stiles said with a laugh.He didn’t add that it was his own brew.His Wolfsbane alcohol products were the reason he had a one bedroom apartment and no student loans. He figured he’d tell the pack about them when he graduated and moved back to Beacon Hills to open up a brewery.“So am I different?”

“You smell a little different, like rain and smoke mixed together, but you still smell like you too,” Derek explained, “At first I wasn’t sure I had the right apartment but once I hit the bedroom I knew I did.”

Stiles flushed before answering, “You interested Hale?”It took all his courage to get the words out and all his control to keep his pulse even.“I’m always open to new partners.”

“I could smell that, what was the last one?” Derek asked sounding half pained half interested.

“Dragon,” Stiles said with a laugh, “My boss's son come in to town and needed someone to show a good time.”

Derek laughed, but it sounded forced, “How about we go get dinner instead of adding to the petri dish that is your bedroom.”

“I washed my sheets,” Stiles said, slightly offended. “But yeah, I could eat.”

They finished their beers, Stiles taking the time to look at Derek.He hadn’t changed much in the four years, he was still stunningly beautiful with the body of a Greek god.The big difference was the full beard and lack of leather jacket and how comfortable Derek seemed in his own skin. Dinner was uneventful, they caught up, Stiles talking about college and the pack, Derek telling him about his editing job in New York.It turns out that was why he was really in L.A., to do something for his company. 

“Want to come up,” Stiles said in his most suggestive tone as they stopped in front of his building. 

“I'm not going to fuck you on the first date,” Derek said with a sly smile.“I’ll be in L.A. for awhile, I’m helping get the West Coast office off the ground.”

“What do you mean your not going to fuck me on the first date,” Stiles practically whined, “It’s just sex.”

“Not to me, not with you.” Derek said, his tone was final.“Night Stiles, I’ll call you.”He kissed him on the cheek before getting into his rental car and driving off without another word.

“What the fuck just happened,” Stiles said out loud as he unlocked his apartment door and tossed his keys on the counter.He spent the rest of the night jacking off to the thought of Derek Hale fucking him into the mattress. 

Derek did call, they went on dates. Real, honest to god dates where Derek would pick him up and he would pay.They went out for coffee on Mondays between Stiles’ classes, Derek visited him at work on Thursday nights to drop off dinner. On Fridays Stiles picked Derek up from work and took him to his favorite supernatural bar in the city, it was a real relationship like Stiles had never had before.Derek kissed him goodnight up against the door of his apartment, their bodies flush against each other so that Stiles could feel Derek’s erect penis pressing against his own through too many layers of clothing but they didn’t have sex.

“Come on Derek, we’ve been doing this thing for two months, can we have sex now?” Stiles pleaded.They were sitting on the couch in Derek’s sublet apartment watching the some nature documentary on Discovery. 

“What’s the longest you’ve gone without sex since you lost your virginity?” Derek asked, he had his arm securely around Stiles’ shoulder, holding him to his chest.He loved the feel of being able to feel and heart the other man’s heartbeat, it anchored him, reminding him this was real, that he finally got it right with Stiles after so many years of both of them on their own.

“Like maybe a month,” Stiles said with a shrug, “What does it matter?”  
  
“I don’t want this to be about sex,” Derek responded, “Also ‘this thing’ we’re doing is dating.”

“I’m aware of that,” Stiles retorted, “I’m just confused since dating usually involves sex in my experience.”

Derek just rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV after he dropped a kiss on Stiles’ temple, “Maybe I need more time, maybe I want to make sure you’re not just using me to cross a line off your supernatural bucket list.”

“I don’t have a supernatural bucket list, plus if I did werewolf would have been crossed off it years ago,” Stiles said with a shrug.Derek’s fingers tightened on his shoulder as he said it. “It’s not just about sex Derek, clearly it’s not since we’re not having it and I’m still around.”

“Just, give me a little more time.” His voice was almost pleading. 

‘Okay.”

A little more time turned out to mean that they still hadn’t had sex by the time Stiles graduated in December.Derek was there to watch him walk across the stage and college his diploma, he sat with his dad and Scott.He flew back to New York right after to watch Cora graduate the next day and pack of their apartment since they were moving back to Beacon Hills. 

Derek moved back into his old loft, this time he fixed the wall and moved his bed to the actual bedroom before inviting Stiles over.“Look at this place,” Stiles said with a smile on his face.“I like the lack of hole in the wall.”

“Shut up Stiles,” Derek growled, but it wasn’t a threat, it sounded like a promise to Stiles as Derek closed the gap between them and kissed him, nibbling on his lip and a hand burning as it pushed up his shirt. “I love you.”

Stiles pulled back and looked at Derek, his face full of awe.“You love me?”

“Yes.” Was all Derek said back, sounding so honest and vulnerable that it made Stiles stomach clench.

“I love you too.” Stiles said, placing a soft kiss on Derek’s lips before Derek grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him with the kind of abandon that made Stiles a little weak at the knees. “Is that what you were waiting for?” He asked as Derek sucked hickeys onto his neck.

“I wanted you to love me without sex, I wanted sex to be a bonus.” Derek explained as they haphazardly made their way up the spiral staircase to the bedroom. “I know you’ve experienced just about everything except maybe making love, I wanted to give that to you.”

Stiles was stunned silent as he fell backwards onto the bed.Derek stripped off his own shirt off and stepped out of his sinfully tight pants before slowly, painfully slowly, undoing Stiles jeans and tugging them off, his boxer briefs coming down with them.He pulled his shirt off as well and then went back to kissing and nipping at Stiles lips. 

He slowly kissed down Stiles’ chest, licking and sucking each nipple, not using any teeth.He got to his groin and kissed around his hard, leaking cock before lifting his legs and spreading them, getting a hand under him and flipping him before dragging his tongue across his hot hole. Stiles let out a gasp, in all his years of sexual activity no one had ever rimmed him, it wasn’t something you ask someone with fangs to do. 

It was a feeling like nothing he had ever experienced, a slow build as Derek’s tongue circled his hole, teasing in and out before diving in with abandon, still gentle but good, so good.Stiles moaned as Derek added a finger to the mix and said, “I bet I can make you come like this, slow and drawn out, not what you’re used to.”

“Anything you want,” Stiles groaned, his head already starting to feel light, he could feel his own orgasm building with each pass of Derek's tongue.“God Derek, you’re fucking killing me.”

“I hope not,” He said and Stiles could hear the smirk in his voice, his breath hot on his hole.He added a second finger, crooking them up and just the right angle so they brushed his prostate.There was the sound of a cap opening and a trickle of warm lube that made him shudder as the third finger was added, gently twisting inside him, brushing the sweet spot every so often. 

Suddenly he was empty, too empty and he heard Derek shedding his boxer briefs.He flipped Stiles over before rolling a condom over his hard, uncut cock.“I want to see you while I do this.I bet you make the prettiest faces while you come.”With that comment he slowly, so slowly, eased into Stiles.Inch by inch he made his way in.It was nothing like Stiles had ever felt, he was used to a quick entry and pounding, that’s what he liked but this, but this he liked too, it felt more intimate than any other sex he had ever had. 

Once he was in him Derek rolled his hips and fucked into Stiles in small thrusts, each one grazing across his prostate.He was looking into brown eyes, half closed with pleasure with each thrust.He took one of his hands off Stiles’ hips and wrapped it around the other man’s cock, pumping it in time with each thrust.He felt his orgasm building as he thrust, but he stayed slow and steady. 

Stiles put his hands on Derek’s chest, his fingers clutching at the taut skin, eyes rolling back into his head as his orgasm hit like a train wreck, splattering come across his own chest and Derek’s hand.His muscles spasmed, pulling Derek’s orgasm out of him with a flash of pleasure so great he saw white behind his eyes. 

He fell forward onto Stiles, trapping the mess between them, but neither of them cared.“I love you,” Stiles said, breaking the lazy silence between them.“I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Me either,” Derek said honestly.He had been like Stiles was when they reunited once.He had fucked hard and fast, nameless and faceless people falling in and out of his bed, but this, this was different.This was real.It didn’t have to be hard or fast to be better.“It wasn’t just fucking, it was making love.”

Stiles looked up at Derek with a small smile, “Dork,” He said before he rubbed their noses together.He knew that there would be time to fuck hard, to fuck slow, to switch pitchers, to do everything either of them could think of because this wasn’t just a fuck, this was something so much bigger.It felt like the darkness around his heart was shifting, allowing for light to get through after all these years, it felt like balance, like he was finally settled. 

There was a soft of buzzing beneath his skin, the kind he had read about in old books of magic, the kind that was supposed to be a legend.“I feel it too,” Derek said before he kissed Stiles in a slow, deliberate way. 

Running a hand through Derek’s hair Stiles closed his eyes, letting the buzzing beneath his skin run through him.He should have known that anything with Derek would be a for life kind of thing, he might have actually, on a subconscious level. They both started to drift off to sleep, not caring that they were glued together, not caring about anything but the afterglow and each other.


End file.
